2033 Atlantic hurricane season (Doug)
The 2033 Atlantic hurricane season was the second in three hurricane seasons to reach 19 named storms, the season began on June 1 and ended on November 30, these dates determine cyclone activity in the Atlantic however as shown by Ana storms can form at anytime, the season was particually costly one Ana kicked of the year as a May hurricane, Bill in June became the earlist major hurricane season since Barry in 2019, Fred struck texas as a category 4 hurricane, Kenna struck Mexico as a category 5 hurricane, Rose struck Northa Carolina as a category 4 hurricane, Sam struck the Gulf coast as a category 4 hurricane and Teresa became a Gulf of Mexico storm in December. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:20 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2033 till:31/12/2033 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2033 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:19/05/2033 till:24/05/2033 color:C1 text:Ana (C1) from:12/06/2033 till:21/06/2033 color:C4 text:Bill (C4) from:28/06/2033 till:30/06/2033 color:TS text:Cynthia (TS) from:04/07/2033 till:09/07/2033 color:TS text:Danny (TS) from:25/07/2033 till:27/07/2033 color:TS text:Ella (TS) from:02/08/2033 till:11/08/2033 color:C4 text:Fred (C4) from:07/08/2033 till:10/08/2033 color:TS text:Grace (TS) barset:break from:18/08/2033 till:21/08/2033 color:TS text:Harrison (TS) from:29/08/2033 till:05/09/2033 color:C1 text:Idalia (C1) from:04/09/2033 till:09/09/2033 color:TS text:Jake (TS) from:14/09/2033 till:21/09/2033 color:C5 text:Kenna (C5) from:16/09/2033 till:21/09/2033 color:TS text:Larry (TS) from:25/09/2033 till:29/09/2033 color:TS text:Mindy (TS) from:03/10/2033 till:14/10/2033 color:C1 text:Nicolas (C1) from:07/10/2033 till:13/10/2033 color:C1 text:Odette (C1) from:12/10/2033 till:16/10/2033 color:TS text:Peter (TS) from:16/10/2033 till:27/10/2033 color:C4 text:Rose (C4) from:19/10/2033 till:13/11/2033 color:C4 text:Sam (C4) from:22/12/2033 till:25/12/2033 color:TS text:Teresa (TS)4 bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2033 till:01/06/2033 text:May from:01/06/2033 till:01/07/2033 text:June from:01/07/2033 till:01/08/2033 text:July from:01/08/2033 till:01/09/2033 text:August from:01/09/2033 till:01/10/2033 text:September from:01/10/2033 till:01/11/2033 text:October from:01/11/2033 till:30/11/2033 text:November from:01/12/2033 till:31/12/2033 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms Hurricane Ana Main Article:Hurricane Ana (2033) Hurricane Bill Main Article:Hurricane Bill Tropical Storm Cynthia Tropical Storm Danny Tropical Storm Ella Hurricane Fred Main Article:Hurricane Fred Tropical Storm Grace Tropical Storm Harrison Hurricane Idalia Tropical Storm Jake Hurricane Kenna Main Article:Hurricane Kenna Tropical Storm Larry Tropical Storm Mindy Hurricane Nicolas Hurricane Odette Tropical Storm Peter Hurricane Rose Main Article:Hurricane Rose Hurricane Sam Main Article:Hurricane Sam Subtropical Storm Teresa Names This was the list of names used to name subtropical or tropical cyclone during 2033 any unused names are marked in , any unretired names will be used in 2039, this same list was used in 2027 with the exception of the names Ella and Kenna, which replaced Elsa and Kate the names Kenna, Rose, Sam and Teresa were used for the first time in 2033, while Ella was last used in 1978. List for 2033 *Ana *'Bill' *Cynthia *Danny *Ellla *'Fred' *Grace *Harrison *Idalia *Jake *'Kenna' *Larry *Mindy *Nicolas *Odette *Peter *'Rose' *'Sam' *Teresa * * Retirement In Spring of 2034 the WMO retired the names Bill, Fred, Kenna, Rose and Sam due the impacts they caused during the season the names will never be used again to name another Atlantic tropical or subtropical cyclone again instead the names Brian, Finn, Kacee,Riley and Scott were chosen to replace the names for 2039. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Hyper-active seasons